


The Treehouse

by Sky__4__Forever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Gift Giving, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Reader-Insert, Sort Of, Surprises, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever
Summary: Y/N gives Peter a gift
Relationships: Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time)/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	The Treehouse

It was finally done! I had worked for months on it and even used the fairies to keep it a secret. And now finally, I could surprise Peter. I could finally show him the treehouse!

Peter and I can't be in private too much in his tent, and it gets highly irritable. So I went out and built a treehouse in the woods, that we could use together.

I decided to check one last time that everything was in place. I went to the tree and climbed the ladder. I poked my head inside and scanned the room, checking for the fifth time that everything was in place.

The HUGE treehouse held a full-sized bed against one wall. I had sewed the mattress myself and stuffed it with leaves. It was a LOT comfier than it sounded. The blankets were great big furs from animals I had hunted, and the pillowcases I once again made. I had stuffed them with the feathers of an assortment of Neverland's birds.

On either side of the bed were nightstands I had made. They were both wooden and had a small drawer. Under the drawer and table was a shelf that we each had fresh water in a large wooden bowl. Next to the bowl was a scrap of cloth. This was basically a place to wash your face. On top of each nightstand was a candle.

Right above the bed was a painting that the fairies had helped me paint of Neverland. It was beautiful. It was framed in a delicate wooden frame that matched the rich wooden treehouse walls.

I shifted my eyes to the left wall. There was a mirror hanging there and a small vanity. Next to it was a bookshelf that held clothes. Peter's were on the top half and mine on the bottom. There was a stack of books, but they were tucked away in a trunk at the foot of the bed. The trunk was large and leather, I had stolen it off the pirate ship. It was black and had gold rims. Our belongings were tucked neatly away inside.

The back wall, where the ladder entrance was, had some shelves holding dishes, silverware, and food. Next to it is a table. There were two wooden chairs with cushions (that I made, just like everything else in this treehouse) pushed in at the wooden table.

Finally, the right wall had two chairs and by each were some pretty rocks that I found. I had decorated the entire room in pretty rocks, flowers, leaves, and feathers I had found. The treehouse was beautiful! I couldn't wait to show Peter!

I sprinted back to camp and ran into Peter's tent. He was sitting and looking around. He turned when I came in. "Hey, Y/N? Everything from our tent is missing!" He looked flustered as he searched through the tent.

"I have to show you something!" I said.

He shrugged and followed me out. I made him close his eyes as we walked through the forest. I grasped his hand in mine and guided him. We arrived in front of the treehouse. I let him open his eyes.

"I don't see anything unusual." He told me, but I already knew.

"Drop the spell!" I shouted and the fairies dropped it. The cloaking spell fell away leaving Peter to gawk at the treehouse.

"How did you do it without me knowing?" He asked.

"Cloaking spell."

"But you don't have magic!" He replied, confused.

"I may have um... persuaded the fairies into helping me." I rested my hand on my dagger so he got the message.

He smirked and turned back to the treehouse.

I looked at him. "Don't you want to come inside?" I asked him.

Peter grinned and we went up.

After looking around he sat down on the bed and pulled me close.

"So you like it?" I asked.

Peter smirked. "Of course I do. This is amazing!"

I grinned and rested my head on his shoulder. Peter wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
